Side To Side
"Side to Side" is a song by American singer Ariana Grande featuring Trinidadian-American rapper Nicki Minaj. It was released on August 30, 2016, as the third single for her third studio album Dangerous Woman. Lyrics I've been here all night (Ariana) I've been here all day (Nicki Minaj) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Let them hoes know) I'm talkin' to ya See you standing over there with your body Feeling like I wanna rock with your body And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') I'm comin' at ya 'Cause I know you got a bad reputation Doesn't matter, 'cause you give me temptation And we don't gotta think 'bout nothin' ('Bout nothin') These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) Been tryna hide it Baby what's it gonna hurt if they don't know? Makin' everybody think that we solo Just as long as you know you got me (You got me) And boy I got ya 'Cause tonight I'm making deals with the devil And I know it's gonna get me in trouble Just as long as you know you got me These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give you up Can't hear them no, 'cause I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night, baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day, baby) And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle All these bitches, flows is my mini-me Body smoking, so they call me young Nicki chimney Rappers in they feelings cause they feelin' me Uh, I-I give zero fucks and I got zero chill in me Kissing me, copped the blue box that say Tiffany Curry with the shot, just tell 'em to call me Stephanie Gun pop and I make my gum pop I'm the queen of rap, young Ariana run pop These friends keep talkin' way too much Say I should give him up Can't hear them no, 'cause I I've been here all night I've been here all day And boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) I've been here all night (Been here all night baby) I've been here all day (Been here all day baby) Boy, got me walkin' side to side (Side to side) This the new style with the fresh type of flow Wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle Come true yo, get you this type of blow If you wanna menage I got a tricycle Why It Sucks # The music video just shows off Ariana's and other girls' butts and thighs and riding bicycles in an empty warehouse and features Nicki and Ariana in a sauna with a bunch of scantily clad men. It's almost like Ariana wanted to do a modern rendition of "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, but failed. # Nicki Minaj's appearance is mediocre at best, she does her typical rap about; sex, her body, and how boys want her. # The "tonight I'm making deals with the devil" line, which is completely unnecessary and just overall horrifying. # Ariana is trying WAY too hard to be sexy in this. # The song name "Side to Side" is actually an innuendo for walking funny after intercourse, which is just nasty to think about, let alone sing about it. #Nicki states that she is the queen of rap and Ariana runs pop, which is a bold statement. #The song, despite being subtlely NSFW, got a Just Dance 2018 routine and, just like Dame Tu Cosita, its censorship is weak, replacing "dick bicycle" with "big bicycle". #*Additionally, the Classic routine's sci-fi theme has nothing to do with the song itself and you actually need an exercise bike to properly perform the Cycling routine. Redeeming Qualities #Ariana's vocals are pretty good. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Gross songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:2016 Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:NSFW Category:Parodies from Bart Baker